The staircase of promise
by nyctophobickrypto
Summary: A JunKazuya fic. Two childhood friends, both victims of fate...chapter 2 updated
1. A Parting gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, so don't sue me…Anyway, I got carried away on this one since it's been running in my head like crazy so I came up with this. The story was inspired from the series 'Stairway to Heaven". Everything is actually fictional but still, I'm trying my best to fit it in to the Tekken storyline, A Kazuya and Jun fic. (I love this couple). **

A man wearing a trench coat stood up in front of the ocean. His eyes closed, listening to the wind. "…So soothing…can you feel it, Jun?" he said.

'I like her, I looked at her as my sister when we were still young…yet I guess there's a reason why she's not my real sister after all…There's nothing in this world could bring me happiness except her smile…She was always there when I needed her and I was always there when she needed me. The day her mother died, I never left her side. We spent the time together everyday. Playing by the ocean, listening to the plain whispers of the wind, playing in the sand, getting muddy and stuff. I don't know…I didn't understand it at first, I was still very young back there…back to where it all began… '

"Oniichan!" a young girl wearing a white headband called out to an elder boy.

"Over here!" the boy said, his peaceful brown eyes resting on hers.

The girl quickly ran to the boy's side with a beaming smile.

"The sound of the ocean…isn't it soothing?" the boy said.

The girl nodded then she sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulders

"Oniichan, I don't want to leave" she said.

"But you said will visit me, ne?" she asked

The boy nodded happily without looking.

"I'm going to miss this place…." she said.

"Otousan decided to live with my new mother…we're leaving tomorrow…" she said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to see Otousan sad…"

"Don't worry. We'll be together again when we study in Tokyo…" the boy said that made the girl smile.

"If two people liked each other, they would surely meet, no matter where they go" the boy said

"Would you miss me when I'm gone?" the girl asked curiously

The boy suddenly took of her headband and ran away.

"Catch me and I'll tell you!" the boy said cheerfully as he ran.

"Oniichan, give that back!" the girl said energetically as she ran after the boy.

A few minutes had passed, the girl failed to get her headband back, she sat down and faced her defeat.

The boy went to her side to offer a hand but the girl childishly pulled him to the ground.

Both children chorused in laughter

"All right, I'll miss you" the boy said

"You always make fun of me Oniichan" she said in a pout.

The boy pressed his hand on her forehead

"You're getting hot-headed again" the boy said as he laughed childishly

"Oniichan!" the girl called out annoyed

"Here" the boy said as he gave the white headband back

"It's getting dark, let's go" he said as he carried the girl on his back.

"Your back is so warm, Oniichan" she said as she closed her eyes.

The next day, the girl was packing her things then she looked outside the window.

"Okaasan, We're leaving for Yakushima…I hope you're not sad…We will never forget you..." she said.

She picked up her tape recorder and recorded the sound of the sea.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out behind her

"Oniichan. I'm recording the sound of the sea…" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To remember you…" she said in a smile.

The boy grabbed the recorder and held it triumphantly

"KAZAMA, JUN! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" he yelled on top of his lungs then he gave the tape recorder back to the girl.

The girl laughed childishly then she smiled.

"You should always smile like that…" the boy said.

A few minutes later, the girl was ready to leave.

"Jun, take care of yourself" the boy's mother said

'Hai' was her only reply

"It's been great, Mr. Mishima" the girl's father said

"Yeah, it is…" the boy's father said.

"Mr. Kazama, have a wonderful trip

" the boy's mother said.

The girl hugged the boy

"Oniichan, we will be together again…I know we will" the girl said.

As they boarded on the vehicle, the girl called out:

"KAZUYA ONIICHAN, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" as her parting gift.

As soon as the car moved away from the boy's direction, the boy ran after it

"KAZAMA, JUN!" he yelled but the car didn't stop to heed his words.

"KAZAMA, JUN..." he said as he knelt on the ground seeing the car moving away from him, away from his one and only friend

"Sayonara…" he said.

**(Oniichan/Oniisan-Elder brother)->since Kazuya is older than Jun**

**(Otousan-Father)**

**(Okaasan-Mother)**

**(Sayonara-Goodbye)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**


	2. A New home, A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does and I don't own the series but the two characters: Juri and Kyo were created by me, still based from the series. Thanks for the Reviews! I guess I'll try revising some parts… Ja, ne. **

The young girl looked behind the car just to see the young boy on his knees.

'Oniichan…' she thought.

The boy looked down, his eyes attempting to soak his closed lids.

"Someday…someday no one will EVER separate us, we'll be together...forever…I promise" he said.

The girl shook her head then she looked at the sky inside the car.

Bundle of clouds met her eyes as she looked outside the window.

Memories kept playing on her head of how much she and that boy cherished the time together.

"Jun…I sure hope you'll like our new home" the girl's father said.

"Otousan, will okaasan be happy?" the girl asked

"Yes, as long as we are happy, your mother will be happy" the girl's father said.

"Kazuya oniichan doesn't look happy…" she said to herself

"I won't be happy…Gomen nasai okaasan".

Master Kazama noticed something on his daughter's face.

Sadness filled her eyes.

Though, Kazuyawas the only friend she ever had, life has to move on or their life would be nothing but a plain picture that is so tiring to see.

"When we get there I will cook your favorite meal, what do you say?" her father said somehow to cheer her up, the girl happily nodded in reply but he could easily tell she just forced it to ease him.

'Dear child…I hope I made the right decision…I know how much you missed your mother…' he thought.

They safely arrived on a house larger than theirs.

The gates were so well-made that it could easily tell that a rich person lives in this house.

Master Kazama went out from the vehicle with Jun on his side.

A woman went out to greet them.

Jun saw her and amazement filled her eyes. The woman was dressed in a fashionable kimono. Her hair was neatly in place. Her face wore a glamorous image.

Jun politely bowed in front of the woman.

"Konnichiwa, ma'm" she said.

"What a nice little girl she is, Mr. Kazama" the woman said with a smile.

"Arigato, ma'm…" she immediately felt stunned, she was suppose to call her 'Okaasan' now that her father was married.

"Gomen…" she said.

"Daijobu desu, I know it will take a long time for you to call me 'okaasan' dear one, feel free to call me as you like" she said, her face reminds her of what her mother used to be

"Hai" she said.

It was already on the verge of darkness, the boy stood in front of the ocean, his eyes closed and his face was dancing with the cold breeze by the sea.

'Soothing, ne?' he thought as he remembered the girl's face on his head.

"Jun, wherever you are, I hope you're listening to the wind right now…" he said.

"Kazuya-kun, come inside, your meal is getting cold" the boy's mother called out.

"Hai, okaasan, five minutes more" he said.

He sat down on the sand 'oniichan' her voice echoed on his head.

He quickly looked to see who's behind him.

No one is there except the house where they used to live together.

'Jun…did you hear my message?' he thought.

Jun sat down by the garden, she was looking at the beautiful evening sky,

'Oniichan' she thought as she remembered the days she rested her head on his shoulder as they peacefully look at the sky.

"Jun, dinner's ready" her father called out. Jun stood up and went inside.

As soon as she sat down, the front door opened. Two children, a girl with a long hair and a tall boy went in together with a man who seems to be older than her father.

"Oh, it's you. Just leave the kids…" the woman said lazily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I must go now" the man said as he left.

Jun realized that the woman was married before. Right now she's already divorced.

"It's too early to be….mom, who are they?" the girl with long hair asked, somehow in an annoyed voice.

"Ah, Mr. Kazama, these are my children. Juri and Kyo" the woman said. Jun bowed politely at them with a smile

"Komban wa, I'm Kazama, Jun" Jun said.

The girl looked at her expressionless then she bowed

"Kombanwa, my name is Juri, this is my brother Kyo" she said as she points at the boy beside her.

The boy looked at Jun with piercing eyes

"Kombanwa, oniichan" she said in a bow but the boy shrugged and walked away.

"Please excuse my brother…he's used to be like that…" the girl said. Jun just smiled politely.

At the table, the two children ate like they've never ate before

"How was it?" Master Kazama asked

"it is good sir, very good indeed. Never tasted anything like it"Juri said.

Food seems to be flooding her mouth as the mother looked at them with disgust.

The boy silently drank up his juice as he took another bite, his eyes seem to be lingering on Jun's, a taste of hatred and discontentment filled his mind as he studied the girl carefully.

Jun barely touched her food as she saw Kyo at the corner of her eye

'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought.

Kyo threw the spoon in front of him

"Kyo, if you don't want to eat your dinner then go to you room!" the once calm faced woman became furious, Jun couldn't believe her eyes.

Kyo stood up angrily then he climbed the stairs with wide angry steps.

The woman stood up and was attempting to follow him but Mr. Kazama stopped her

"Enough, leave him be" he said "Such attitude is not to be practiced in this household" the woman said

"Let's try to be more considerate of him" Mr. Kazama said. Juri and Jun exchanged gazes for a short moment

"No one has ever considered my brother's attitude except you father" she said surprised, Jun just smiled uneasily.

That night, Jun was getting ready for bed. She was fixing her hair in the bathroom until Juri came in with her towel on her shoulder

"Out. I'm taking a shower" she said as she looked at Jun with a hidden glare.

Jun just nodded in reply as she quickly went out of the bathroom.

She went out to take a walk at the hallway until she saw Kyo looking at the balcony.

"O-Oniichan?" she said, fear was on her voice.

Kyo looked at her with stabbing eyes

"What do you want?" he asked rather cold. Jun backed out a bit

"What's wrong, oniisan? Why didn't you finish your food?" Jun asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he said harshly as he walked away to enter his room.

Jun stood there confused, her eyes almost reaching her pale cheeks, she felt like an outcast. Alone, forgotten, hated by everyone.

'Was Kyo feeling the same way?' she thought.

She went back to her bedroom just to see Juri in her bathrobe.

"Jun…could I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked

"Sure, why not?" Jun said cheerfully.

Juri quickly went to the closet to feast her eyes on Jun's clothes. Everything seems to be too new for her eyes.

"I want to wear this one" Juri said cheerfully as she quickly put the clothes on

"Juri, since you're 2 months older than me, can I call you oneesan?" Jun asked.

"Why? Gosh Jun, you respect people a lot" she said bluntly

"Yes, I do" Jun said "Whatever" Juri said rolling her eyeballs

"Great, oneesan. So, which clothes do you like? You know you could always wear them" Jun said.

"I could? Well….I like this one" Juri said pointing to the shirt she's already wearing.

"I see…" Jun said in silent bitterness. Juri wore Jun's favorite pajamas but Jun tried her best to keep it to herself. Juri laid herself to her bed leaving Jun fixing the clothes Juri just messed up.

Jun's eye shot open when the lights turned off. Juri turned the lights off, careless about Jun's presence. The poor girl was left fixing everything in the dark.

'Oniichan, I should always smile, right?' Jun thought as she made her way into the darkness.

**(Oneesan-Elder sister) **

**(Konnichi wa- Good afternoon)**

**(Komban wa-Good evening)**

**(Gomen nasai-I'm sorry)**

**(Daijobu desu-It's alright)**

**(Hai-Yes)**

**(Arigato-Thank you)**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
